Trying To Win
by furrydan
Summary: When I entered the realm of Pokemon I thought i was ready. Turns out I have a lot of growing up to do.
1. A new beginning

PS: I do not own Pokémon.

It was early in the morning when I left my home. While most people would rather lie cosily on their bed with a hot cup of tea, I was out in the dark jogging towards Professor Birch's lab.

What was the special occasion you may ask? Well nothing world breaking. A week ago the Professor had decided to give away Pokémon to aspiring trainers who had crossed the age of ten.

My birthday had just passed a month back allowing me to receive a Pokémon from the professor.

Unlike most young trainers I had a vast amount of knowledge related to Pokémon, all thanks to my previous life.

It was quite a surprise when I learnt that I had been reborn. When I learnt that I was in a world filled with Pokémon my heart almost stopped.

I had played almost all the games and hence had a large amount of knowledge that I was going to use when I would become a trainer.

I spent ten years preparing myself for my journey, which is why I decided to make sure I would be early

Wouldn't want to get a weak starter now would I?

When I reached the lab there were a few people there. I recognized one girl. It was my neighbour Cat, short for Catherine.

"Good Morning Drey, your here for your Pokémon as well?"

Of course I was. What else would I be doing here gardening?

"Yes I am, has the professor started giving them out yet?"

"No, well not yet"

In all honesty I didn't have any sort of friendship with any kid my age. Well it was mostly because I could not relate with them at all. Also I was a bit scared to make a new one when my 'first friend' ended up hating me when I put his toy down the wrong way. Ever since then I had stopped communicating with anyone my age except for exchange of pleasantries.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the lab's gates were opened by Professor Birch.

With an air of excitement our group of preteens entered the massive building awaiting our first Pokémon.

All in all the laboratory was quite impressive. There were large domes of glass in which I could see different Pokémon hooked up to different machines. There were also several researchers who were working with the different Pokémon.

While the others were busy looking around I was more concerned about the Pokémon that would be available for choosing.

My foreknowledge told me that there were only three starters in the Hoenn region however there were more than three people who seemed to be trying to get their own Pokémon. I wondered what kind of arrangement was there to allow everyone to get the Pokémon they wanted.

When we reached the centre of the lab the professor and a few of his assistants pulled out several poke balls and released their inhabitants.

I scanned all the Pokémon in front of me. The three Hoenn starters were present but there were also a few new ones like Breloom, Poocheyana and Ralts.

The professor gave us some time to choose our Pokémon. I observed all the eager Pokémon looking for new trainers. They tried to look as cute as possible running, chirping and jumping around.

Cat ran towards the straight towards the Treeko, lifting it in her arms and hugging it and cooing about how cute it was and they were going to become the best together. The lack of thought behind her decision honestly stunned me.

While she was lucky that Treeko was a good Pokémon the fact that she had already chosen her starter, without any thought was rather appalling.

Was cuteness the only thing that mattered?

Scoffing I turned back to look at the Pokémon that were not being hogged. There was only a Torchic. Well I wasn't going to complain.

As I walked up to the little guy it looked up at me. It seemed that no one had noticed it in their hunt for 'cute' Pokémon.

Well their loss is my gain.

As I lifted the Torchic up I could feel the excitement running through the Pokémon.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be partners from now on Torchic."

I couldn't help but laugh at Torchic's happy squeal.


	2. My First Battle

**Ps: I do not own pokemon, only my OC's**

* * *

Professor Birch gave me a pokedex and Torchic's poke ball along with a long set of instructions on how take care of it.

I was the first to leave the lab, Torchic riding on my shoulder and an all new trainers badge in my backpack.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice calling me.

"Drey, wait up."

As I turned around I saw Cat running towards me. What did she want?

She stopped in front of me, caught my arms and looked at me earnestly.

"Can we have a battle? I would like you to be my first opponent"

Huh, me? Why would she want me? I'm pretty sure there were better trainers out there to learn from.

Well whatever, at least she is serious about being training.

"Fine, I would like to have my first battle with you as well", I replied politely.

Torchic who had been sitting quietly on my shoulder all this time suddenly chirped in excitement and jumped onto the ground, adopting a low stance.

"Thank you so much" Cat cried out in excitement

She pulled out her poke ball, releasing Treeko. Realizing that it was in a battle it dropped into a combat ready stance as well.

While Treeko had an edge in mobility, Torchic had the type advantage. Fire is super effective against grass after all. I would have to prevent this from becoming a battle of speed. While I had no doubts that I would win, I didn't want to take needless damage after all.

Since both of them were about the same level it would take about two direct hits from ember to defeat Treeko.

Cat took a deep breath and gave an order starting the battle.

"Treeko, use vine whip."

I immediately countered

"Torchic, dodge backward"

Torchic jumped backward avoiding the attack. Treeko pulled its vines back.

"Now use ember."

Torchic took a deep breath, inflating its stomach and blew a small ball of fire straight a Treeko. Sidestepping the attack Treeko charged straight at Torchic.

"Treeko use pound."

"Torchic dodge backwards once again"

Torchic jumped backwards dodging pound after pound. Treeko was relentless, swiping its arms trying to get a hit. My heart beat in anticipation as I saw my partner narrowly escape a few strikes. Treeko losing patience lunged. The attack narrowly grazed Torchic as it retreated backward.

"Now use ember."

Got you.

Unable to dodge due to its hasty lunge, Treeko took the attack straight to the face throwing it a few feet backward.

"TREECKO" Cat screamed at seeing her partner get hit.

I did not let this chance go by.

"Torchic don't let up, use scratch."

The orange pokémon charged straight at its downed opponent. However Treecko was quick to recover, narrowly dodging the attack.

Both pokémon retreated towards their respective masters. Treecko was bending down on one knee, black soot all over its body. On the other side Torchic was panting. The high speed must have been draining its stamina.

Trying to fight at Treecko's speed must have been exhausting. Seems like I would have to finish this battle quickly.

Cat looked at her partner hesitantly.

"Treecko… can you still fight?"

Treecko just gave a nod, eyes focussed at its opponent.

Cat gave her partner a shaky grin and ordered

"Alright let's win this. Use pound."

Treecko once again charged

"Torchic counter with scratch"

Torchic jumped at Treecko intercepting it before it could reach its full speed.

"Now jump and use ember"

With a graceful backflip Torchic jumped backward using Treecko's momentum. Breathing in heavily it sent another ball of fire straight at its opponent.

Treecko dodged late, as a result of which it got hit in the foot.

Treecko cried in pain.

Cat looked on in panic as she cried for her partner.

For a second it seemed as she was about to give up. Suddenly Treecko got up with a growl of defiance, giving her some confidence.

Glaring at Torchic it signalled its trainer to continue the battle. Not to be outshone, Torchic responded with an equally strong cry.

Cat who looked somewhat emotional at the scene wiped her wet eyes and looked at me with determination.

"This fight's not over" she declared.

Was she was supposed to be some sort of protagonist type character? The whole battle had been one-sided.

"Nope it's over" I said crossing my arms together. The more I delayed it the harder it would become.

Cat looked a bit shaken at my comment. Was her resolve that weak?

"Torchic use scratch"

Torchic jumped at Treecko attacking relentlessly. While Treecko tried it was unable to dodge all of them. Jumping away to escape it used vine whip to try and grab Torchic. Unfortunately for it that was its last mistake.

"Torchic use ember"

Unable to move due to its vines, Treecko got hit once again making Cat cry in panic.

"TREEKO"

As the light smoke cleared, I could see Treecko who had finally fainted from that hit.

"TREEKO" Cat screamed as she rushed towards her pokémon. Holding it her arms, I saw her calling out to it.

"Good job Torchic" I said taking out its poke ball.

Torchic gave me a grin (at least it seemed like one) as the red light took it back to its ball.

As I walked up to my crying opponent I thought about what I should say. Should I give words of encouragement? Or should I give her advice? A bit of constructive criticism wouldn't hurt would it?

However as I approached her she glared at me.

"Uh…" I stuttered puzzled at her distasteful expression.

"Next time" she whispered "I will definitely defeat you."

She turned around and ran away before I could reply.

Well that was weird. Was this some sort of rival battle event or something? No way. Right?

I hope not. Well whatever.

Looking at the lab I let out a smile.

"Hoenn, here I come"

* * *

 **AN: A special thanks to all those who gave me some awesome advice. This is my first story and receiving constructive criticism helps me get better. Thank you for your support**


End file.
